


Soonyoung lost... or maybe not

by seunniechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Hoshi is Whipped, Inside Seventeen Soonhoon, M/M, SRSLY IDK HOW TO TAG, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon cleaning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, howoo, practice room, that inse episode were they cleaned the practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunniechan/pseuds/seunniechan
Summary: A drabble based on that one Inside Seventeen episode where our two captains lost the random games and cleaned the practice room.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Soonyoung lost... or maybe not

Now that they're left alone cleaning their practice room, Soonyoung playfully smiled. 

Even though he practically lost to his Jeonghan-hyung in rock-paper-scissors, it's still a win for him since he is with Jihoon right now. 

"Ji," 

"What?" 

"I love you," He whispered few meters away. Soonyoung may be tired from practicing the whole day for their upcoming comeback but he will never be tired to say those three words to his boyfriend. 

Jihoon stopped and turned off the vacuum cleaner. "Come again? I didn't hear you."

This time, Soonyoung went closer to Jihoon, wiping the latter's sweat and booped his nose, "I said I love you."

The producer's eyes turned wide and looked around to check if the camera is still rolling, "S-Shut up. Move away! I'll clean that part." He nagged while poking Soonyoung's shoe with the vacuum's end. 

"I won't. Unless you say it back~" Soonyoung pouted and hell, he really knows what to do to convince his tsundere boyfriend. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Okay, okay. I love you," he pinched Soonyoung's right cheek, "Now, move." 

Soonyoung's bunched up cheeks appeared as he stare at his boyfriend who's ears are rapidly turning red. "You look cute when you blush, Ji. Also, stop cleaning. You already went to that part." He took the vacuum handle from Jihoon and turned off the switch. 

"Let's go now... you promised to give me cuddles and kisses if I let myself lose awhile ago, right?" 

\- :)

[Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmd5Bwo3wrc&list=PLk_UmMfvZDx0jZNccOaFJbMqKwvwwUfAN&index=18) for the Inside Seventeen Episode

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 
> 
> I literally screamed my lungs out when both of them lost hihi maybe at that point,,, its fate <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this vvvv short drabble... I had to write it to release my *SCREAMS*
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated \^u^/ Let's scream together!!!!!


End file.
